


Meeting Santa

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bonus:Undercel, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Happy Husbands, Holidays, Humor, I LOVE CHRISTMAS, Kid Fic, M/M, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus takes Rafael and Max to meet Santa - who is actually Alec glamoured as one. While Rafael is out to prove that Santa isn't real, Maxie pours his heart out to Santa.Bonus: Magnus making his own little wish to Santa later when it's just him and Alec!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Meeting Santa

It was December, which meant that Christmas was just around the corner. Alec and Magnus wanted to make the holidays special for the boys, so Alec decided to organise a special event back at the Institute - they boys were going to meet Santa. They were growing up way too quickly, Rafael already at the age that he was starting to doubt into the existence of Santa Claus, so Magnus and Alec wanted to savour the last few moments they had before the boys would get too old to believe in the jolly old man. So, that was why Alec organised all of this with the help of his husband - it was the day that the boys and the others kids would meet the Santa over at the Institute. 

The only problem that Alec had was finding the unlucky sucker that would agree to dress up as a Santa - well, use a glamour. The kids were still too young to see through the Shadowhunter glamour, so it wouldn’t be that hard to convince  _ them.  _ But it was that much harder to find a willing soul that would be ready to put up with that - sitting in that chair for hours as they would greet a bunch of screaming kids and yes… Alec didn’t have much luck. He wanted Jace to be the one, but somehow his Parabatai managed to get out of it, so in the end Alec had to be the unlucky soul that was going to be there with other kids and he was already losing the will for living. But, well, he wanted the moment to be special for his boys, so he decided to grit his teeth and just go through with it.

Magnus, who was currently alone with the boys, smiled as he glanced over the crowd of people and then shook his head. Ah, yes, there sat his husband, looking miserable as hell and he just chuckled because, well… Alec sort of brought this upon himself. As the Head of the Institute, it was his duty to follow through it, but in Magnus’ opinion, it wasn’t all that bad. He could see through the glamour - almost - and just was shaking his head because Alec was begging him to save him. Well, his eyes were, but there was nothing Magnus could do and he then looked at the boys. Maxie was excited, Rafael was sceptical about the whole thing. The boys did miss their dad though and wouldn’t stop asking where he was.

“Papa, won’t dad miss meeting the Santa?” asked the three year old boy and Magnus only smiled and then shook his head. “He won’t be sad?” he carried on and Magnus again only shook his head. Ah, yes, Maxie always so worried about everyone, he really was a sensitive and caring boy. Blueberry then just sighed and looked very sad. It was pity that dad wouldn’t be able to meet Santa - the job was really evil!

“I think Alexander is going to be okay,” said Magnus and then snorted a little bit when the  _ Santa  _ whined and he then bit his lip, going back to the boys. “Make sure to tell Santa what you want him to bring you this year,” said Magnus because that would be the perfect opportunity for them to find out what the boys wanted that year. It wasn’t easy to shop for them, especially Maxie, who didn’t really want a lot of toys. Max nodded and Rafael then chimed in. The five year old was glaring at the Santa and it made Magnus wonder - did he figure it out?

“Are you sure this is the real Santa, Papa?” asked Rafael and then crossed his hands on top of his chest. “I mean, don’t you think it’s kind of weird that he can visit every child in the world in only one day?” he asked and then shook his head. All of that didn’t add up and Magnus wanted to say something, but Max let out a horrified shriek and he quickly covered his brother’s mouth with his tiny palms, stepping onto his tip toes. Magnus was laughing because the boys were ridiculous and adorable. 

“Rafe, shh!” said Max and shook his head. “Santa will hear you and you will not get any presents!” said Max quite seriously and Rafael rolled his eyes. “Do you know what naughty children get? Coal! Evil, black… coal!” said Max and shuddered and then finally released his brother. “Of course Santa is real!”

“Oh, yeah?” asked Rafael. “Then how does he visit all of the kids then?”

“Magic!” said the younger boy and sparks of magic started flying under his fingers and he then giggled. “Rafe is so silly, Papa, he thinks Santa doesn’t have magic,” said Max and continued laughing. Rafael’s cheeks reddened with embarrassment, but he didn’t say anything after that. He was, however, planning on exposing the fake Santa in front of everyone and thus he was going to show just how ‘real’ the man was. 

“Silly indeed,” said Magnus and then winked, looking back to Alexander.

The line was getting shorter and shorter and he smiled when he saw that the next ones were their friends - Underhill and his boyfriend, Marcel, with their almost two year old daughter Emma. Unlike all of the kids before them, she didn’t seem to be too keen on going to greet  _ Santa,  _ who was now smiling. Alec’s mood was a lot better when he saw his friends and he happily opened up his arms and then tried to sound like a Santa. “Hello, little girl, how about you come say hi and-” he started, but then Emma started bawling. Underhill looked really apologetic and the vampire quickly reached down and picked up their daughter.

“Shh, now, now, don’t cry,” was chanting the vampire happily and Underhill tried to make her laugh by pulling different faces, which usually worked. And she did end up calming down after a little while, her eyes still full of tears as she was squeezing to Marcel, but was finally silent and then Marcel smiled. “Good. Now how about we go say hi to the Santa? He’s a really nice man,” said Marcel.

“Yes!” said Underhill happily. “He brings presents on Christmas, you can go say hi to him now. He’s a very nice person,” said Underhill, who was smiling and Emma turned to  _ Santa _ , Alec smiling as he tried to make the girl less scared. He felt terrible though - he made a child cry - and he was just… wanting to make it up to her. “How about you go to Santa and daddy will take a picture?” asked Underhill and Emma didn’t seem too happy, but in the end she nodded and Marcel placed her on the floor, took her hand and guided her closer to Alec. 

“There you go,” said Alec happily. “Hello Emma, I’ve heard you’ve been a very good-”

“Scary, evil man,” shrieked the girl when Alec leaned down to pick her up and that struck the poor Shadowhunter right into his core -  _ he wasn’t evil! _ Was he scary? Alec looked sad and Marcel was cracking up as Underhill picked up the crying girl and started rocking her in his arms. He felt terrible because he couldn’t believe that their daughter said that to his boss. “Wanna go home, wanna go home,” was she crying into Underhill’s shoulder and he sighed sadly. Maybe next year when she would be older! But she was too young now it seemed. 

“Teddy, hand her over to me. I’ll go over there to the Christmas lights with her,” said Marcel because Emma liked shiny and sparkly things. They always calmed her down and Underhill handed their daughter to his boyfriend, sighing then and Alec was just sitting there like a huge lump of sadness.

“I’m evil and scary,” said Alec, crushed.

“Ah, boss, I’m so sorry!” said Underhill and clasped his hands together. “She’s been fussy ever since morning. She didn’t mean it. You’re like the coolest Santa I’ve ever seen!” said Underhill. “You’re doing an amazing job. Like, being a Santa is so cool and I’m really proud of you and in awe. You’re amazing at it. If only I could be such a cool Santa, ah!” carried Underhill on and Alec looked at him.

“Oh, yeah?” asked Alec. “How about we switch places?” he asked and Underhill suddenly went quiet and then turned to Marcel and Emma.

“You know, I would love to  _ but _ ,” said Underhill and started backing away. “Marcel needs me, I’m in a hurry, see he’s calling for me and-”

“He’s literally not.”

“Oh yes… he is… gotta go. Yep. Good luck though!” said Underhill and ran away. Magnus overheard everything and was laughing because Alec was tired. But him and the boys were the last in line, so after that it was finally  _ freedom _ . Alec grumbled, but then looked at the crowd and when he saw that the boys were next, his heart melted and he smiled happily.  _ Finally!  _

“My turn, my turn, my turn!” was chanting Max and literally ran up to Alec, who picked him up and planted him on top of his lap. Max was in awe because he couldn’t believe he was meeting his idol and he touched Alec’s nose and then giggled. “You are real! Santa is here!” said Max happily and Alec smiled.

“But, yes, it is I…  _ oh-ho-ho-ho!  _ Merry Christmas, little boy!” said Alec and then changed. Ugh. “Hey, do you think I’m scary?” asked Alec.

Max’s jaw dropped and he shook his head. “No! Santa is amazing and sparkly!”

That was all that Alec needed and he was back! “So, Max, what do you wish for Christmas this year?” asked Alec happily and Max leaned up to him, signing him to come closer. He wanted to whisper it into his ear and Alec found that to be the most precious thing  _ ever.  _

“I want dad not to be working for Christmas and want Rafe, Papa, me and dad to spend the day together,” said Max and Alec’s eyes widened and he pulled back a little bit because that wasn’t what he was expecting. “Dad is not here today, he is working,” said Max sadly and looked down. “I’m sad. I wanted dad to meet you, but he doesn’t have time,” said Max and Alec was yelling inside. Their son was a genius.

“Aww, Maxie, I-” started Alec, but then remembered that he was supposed to be Santa. “I’ll make sure your dad is with all of your for Christmas holidays, I promise,” said Alec, choked up and Max happily clapped. “You’re such a sweetheart, aren’t you?”

“I just want dad to be happy, Papa gets lonely when we’re alone home.”

Alec looked towards Magnus, who winked back at him. Magnus got lonely? Alec’s heart ached and then he just nodded. “I’ll make sure that your dad gets more free time in the new year,” said Alec and like that, Max’s wish was done, hopping off of Alec’s lap and Rafael was next. Rafael was in Alec’s lap, but he wasn’t impressed.

“Are you the real Santa?”

“Of course!”

“Oh, yeah?” asked Rafael and then giggled - he had a plan! “Then how do you explain  _ this _ ?” asked Rafael and then pulled on Santa’s beard. Hard. Now, the glamour was convincing, the beard was really there so when Rafael pulled on it, Alec felt the pain.  _ Oh, that he did  _ and he let out a loud yelp of pain. Rafael screamed as well, because he expected the beard to fall off. But it didn’t and he realised that it really was Santa! And he pulled his beard and he…  _ oh, no he was totally getting coal for Christmas that year!  _

“Ouch, Rafe, that hurts!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m-” was chanting Rafael and Magnus quickly came closer.

“Rafael!” said Magnus. “Why did you attack Santa?!”

“I thought the beard wasn’t real!” shrieked Rafael and Magnus shook his head, checking up on Alec. “Oh, I’m totally getting coal for present, aren’t I?” whined Rafael and Max was just standing there horrified because that was  _ horrible.  _ Alec blinked a few times and he could easily see that Rafael felt horrible. Just like that he started laughing and Magnus sighed in relief - okay, he was okay! “I’m sorry!”

“It’s… fine,” said Alec and then shook his head. “So, what’s your wish?”

“Um,” said Rafael. “To not get coal. You don’t have to bring me anything, but just… no coal. It’s evil. And… I’ll… I promise to be nicer to everyone, okay? I’m sorry I didn’t believe in you. I’m so sorry!” continued Rafael and his apologies continued for ten more minutes. But in the end, he finally calmed down and they came to an understanding -  _ no coal!  _ Alec was shaking and he then sighed, the boys running away and went playing with the other kids. Alec sighed, but was finally free and he made an exit, going to his office, where he could change back and just as the glamour was down, Magnus stepped inside as well. Magnus smiled and Alec shook his head.

“What a day!” said Alec and Magnus went over to him, leaning up to press a kiss upon his husband’s lips and they both smiled. “Was I awesome or what?” asked Alec and waggled his eyebrows. Magnus winked and then nodded.

“You were amazing out there - my hero!” said Magnus. “Rafael really got you there, huh?”

“Oh… yes. That freaking hurt!” said Alec and shook his head. 

“What did Blueberry wish for?” asked Magnus, but Alec didn’t say. Instead he remembered what Max said and he bit his lip. Magnus got lonely, huh? He huffed and then cupped Magnus’ face, the warlock cocking his head to the side and he gave him a confused look.

“I promise to be more home, I was really busy lately, but that doesn’t excuse it,” said Alec and Magnus smiled, but then nodded. He’d like that. “I love you, Magnus Lightwood-Bane,” said Alec and Magnus leaned up, snapping his fingers and suddenly a mistletoe appeared on top of them. “That’s cheesy.”

“I love you too,” said Magnus and then kissed his husband again, pulling him in for a long kiss. Both of them smiled as they pulled back and Alec grinned.

"How about you, Magnus?" asked Alec. "You've been a good boy, what do you wish for?" asked Alec and waggled his eyebrows. "Lay all of your deepest secrets to me," said Alec playfully and Magnus smirked leaning over to Alec and started whispering things into Alec's ear, which started getting red… as did the entire of Alec's face. Magnus had a lot of demands,  _ but  _ he wasn't complaining either! Magnus giggled and then dragged Alec out of his office so that they could go over to the boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💜💜  
> Leave a comment if u liked it 🎅😂🎁


End file.
